Phase I tests the feasibility of combining several telephone technologies in new ways using a multimedia approach to present cancer prevention/health promotion to adults from diverse backgrounds. Technical innovation comes from applying these techniques, e.g., voice processing, fax-store-and-forward, and TDD (telecommunications devices for the deaf), to function in a seamless, coherent manner. Outcomes are (1) a multimedia prototype telephone information service acceptable to many groups including poor and disabled and (2) an optimum strategy for mustering broad community support for the service. The hypothesis is that an automated service can find acceptance among diverse groups if it gives immediate answers, is user-friendly, and has a local focus. Phase I work includes: (1) identifying workable combinations/formats of technologies for presenting information; (2) developing information (content) that the target audience will find relevant and understandable; (3) promoting, testing, and evaluating the prototype using a community team approach, within a designated area and time. Long-term objectives are to create tailored models that (1) target specific audiences, (2) are local in focus, and (3) can be easily adapted by government and private entities as free-standing programs or add-ons to existing cancer/health education programs.